As described elsewhere in the prior art, robust rocker guards with automatic steps have grown in popularity—specifically in connection with off-road driving—as accessories for Jeeps, SUVs, rock crawlers, trucks and other off-road vehicles. These systems face significant abuse and wear as a function of their typical use. Even beyond environmental conditions, users themselves can place significant strain on the underlying mechanisms—particularly the actuator motors of such automatic steps—by placing their weight on the step in any manner that acts against or forces the motor. Forcing an actuator motor against its natural motion may result in overwhelming and/or shearing force, thereby increasing the likelihood of malfunction and/or wear that decreases product life. Accordingly, in order to create a more robust rocker guard with automatic step, a drive system is needed with features that dissipate errant- or counter-forces against the step actuator motor.